International Events/Tsum Tsum World Trip
thumb|center|300px This event ran July 2018. It featured Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca. Caballero Donald is a reward Tsum from the event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum, a new event is going on! It lasts until 7/30 11:59 PM PDT! Clear all 9 Areas and missions to earn the new Caballero Donald Tsum and Pins! Caballero Donald will clear Tsums in several places! Rules *Tap on a space to start the Mission! *Clear a Mission on a Tsum Spot and take a picture with your MyTsum! **You can check your photos by pressing the back arrow. *Checkpoint Spots will be Continuous Mini-Missions! *Clear the Continuous Missons to earn Items! *Use one of the new Tsums this month for a Character Bonus! *Travel around the world a second time for a Gold Pin! Character Bonus Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca provide a Character Bonuses for each mission type. Missions 1st Trip 'Area 1 (Tsum Tsum Area):' 'Area 2 (Aurora Area):' 'Area 3 (Frontier Area):' 'Area 4 (Sunny Area):' 'Area 5 (Ocean Area):' 'Area 6 (Nature Area):' 'Area 7 (Fairytale Area):' 'Area 8 (Mysterious Area):' 'Area 9 (Tsum Tsum Area):' 'Second Trip' 'Area 1 (Tsum Tsum Area):' 'Area 2 (Aurora Area):' 'Area 3 (Frontier Area):' 'Area 4 (Sunny Area):' 'Area 5 (Ocean Area):' 'Area 6 (Nature Area):' 'Area 7 (Fairy Tale Area):' 'Area 8 (Mystic Area):' 'Area 9 (Tsum Tsum Area):' Gallery Event Images Tsum Tsum World Trip event coming soon.png|Teaser for Tsum Tsum World Trip! Tsum Tsum World Trip Information.png|Information Tsum Tsum World Trip HtP.png|July Event Tsum Tsum World Trip HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Tsum Tsum World Trip HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Tsum Tsum World Trip HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Tsum Tsum World Trip HtP4.png|How to Play 4 Pins Tsum Tsum World Trip! Card Clear.png|Card Cleared Tsum Tsum World Trip! 2nd Trip Clear.png|2nd Trip Cleared Other July Events 4th Anniversary Mission Rewards UP!.png|4th Anniversary 4th Anniversary Banner.png|4th Anniversary Banner Videos Introduced Tsums Event File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Panchito Pistoles (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 1 - 3) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Jester Goofy (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 2 - 3) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Parade Mickey (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 2 - 8) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Rattle Bones Pluto (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 3 - 3) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Goofy (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 3 - 7) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Surprise Elsa (Tsum Tsum World Trip 1st Trip 4 - 5) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Crush (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 5 - 4) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Ariel (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 6 - 3) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Prince Charming (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 7 - 4) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Mater (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 7 - 9) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - March Hare (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 8 - 4) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Jedi Luke (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 8 - 8) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Pluto (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 1st Trip 9 - 3) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Caballero Donald (Tsum Tsum World Trip - 2nd Trip 9 - 3) Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event